1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an intelligent object tracking and gestures sensing input device which is operative remotely for automatically sensing gestures from a move about human for providing input commands to a variety of apparatuses such a computer or various electrically operated machines for performing numerous selected operations. The input device is operative as a universal virtual space mouse, virtual space keyboard, or virtual remote controller to transform and track hand gestures and finger actions of a user into data commands for operating the computer or machines with ease. It may also operate in response to voice commands or electrical coding such as Morse code to instruct a computer or machine to perform a variety of operations.
2. Background Art
Nowadays, mobile telephones are becoming ever smaller in size and it is very difficult to operate their key boards with fingers. Often it is necessary to employ the sharp point of a pen for the operation. Furthermore, computers are designed solely for use by people without any physical disability. For people with physical disabilities in movement, eyesight, hearing or speech, they are unable to operate the computer, or can only operate it with great difficulty. Moreover, many modern household appliances such as electronic devices, television, stereo equipment, text translation devices, air conditioner, and cable signal processing devices are provided with hand-operated remote control units. The plurality of remote control units render them difficult to operate particularly with numerous auxiliary devices that are connected to a television set such that it is often necessary to operate several remote control units of all the auxiliary devices as well as that of the television set for simply turning on the latter. It is time consuming and skill demanding for people to learn initially the operations of these various remote control units. More often, their operations are so complex and difficult to remember that they must be re-learned and practiced repeatedly so as to acquire the basic proficiency in operating them.